


午夜逃跑计划

by LIBERTYzongshan



Category: Green Lantern (Comics), The Flash (Comics)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Secret Crush, 双向暗恋
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:49:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24763387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LIBERTYzongshan/pseuds/LIBERTYzongshan
Summary: 烂俗小甜文，有点点双向暗恋成分时间线是在《正义联盟：战争》动画之后，但是对双人刊的剧情有提及
Relationships: Barry Allen/Hal Jordan, 绿红 - Relationship
Kudos: 10





	午夜逃跑计划

**Author's Note:**

> bgm/《roman holiday》——halsey

巴里倒在沙发里，这天气使巴里感觉浑身都是黏糊糊的，好不容易击败达克赛德之后的喜悦，都裹挟着大汗淋漓畅快之后汗水的粘腻感。每将身体伸展些许，身上那汗津津的滋味就让他很不好受。或许他该跑一跑，或许他该吃点东西——这是他为数不多的消遣之一。从什么时候起巴里开始觉得自己的生活变得无趣了呢？好吧，尽管算不上“无趣”，顶多不过是没有以前那样有趣了。

巴里情不自禁地想起了哈尔。哈尔就像那束击中巴里的闪电，猝不及防、明亮耀眼，在出现的一刹那永远改变他的生活。巴里说不出这样的改变是好是坏，但他乐于接纳这场改变。

但说实话，哈尔真的点亮了巴里的世界。

他们的感情早就超出了一切普通人会有的关系，他们是同僚，是朋友，是彼此嫌弃的兄弟，是同生共死的伙伴，是难以割舍的牵挂，是久别重逢的庆幸。

巴里的前女友艾瑞丝曾开玩笑问过，“你究竟看上哈尔什么了？”无心之举却把巴里问倒了，他不知道这个问题的答案，哪怕他思考的速度远超过凡人。

可是到底是从什么时候起，哈尔那讨人厌的面庞开始不断出现在脑子里呢？

今天发生了太多太多事情，不必提哈尔为他奋力挡住的Ω射线，也不必提哈尔为了接住他而凭空变出的一张双人床——只是一句话就让巴里的脑内的神经几乎被生物电流烧断。

一句简单的问候“flash my boy”就让巴里彻底呆在了原地，他感到自己的世界一下子无意识地加快了速度，他无法控制住自己急促的心跳——甚至深呼吸默数心跳都不管用。my boy，这是个多么充满魔力与占有欲的词语。这样生理与心理上的小小变化让巴里根本没听进去哈尔接下来与他的对话，噢糟糕，哈尔会不会认为自己根本不愿意见到他？

说实话，巴里迷恋着哈尔的自由与无拘无束，这是相比之下显得有些畏手畏脚的巴里一直所向往的。

巴里从沙发上翻身起来，微弱的闪电火光划过，他已经趴在阳台栏杆上。迅速移动产生了空气的流动，这片刻的凉意并不能使巴里放松下来。

他仰头看着星空，因为星空让他想起了哈尔。

“需要我的时候就看看星空吧。”哈尔这么说过，毕竟整个2814扇区由他守护，一个遍体散发着莹莹绿光的家伙。每当巴里想起哈尔这个沉重却又伟大的使命，笑容便情不自禁挂上了嘴角——巴里为他的伙伴感到骄傲。

巴里突然想起了昨天傍晚，本应该只是一个普通的傍晚，那时他正从中城警局走出来。

华灯初上，中城的夜晚一如既往地繁华，即便路灯下的影子里藏污纳垢。巴里正在脑子里飞快地思考：究竟是该先去吃披萨还是先去买杯奶昔。这是他目前的人生头等大事。

巴里喜欢星城的奶昔与哥谭的甜甜圈。

而星城离海滨城很近，巴里总是捎带一份食物给哈尔——巴里花上了他最大的自制力才让那些散发着诱人甜香的食物没落进自己的肚子里——实际上只是为了去找找哈尔而已。巴里不得不痛苦地承认，自己真的很粘人，作为一个朋友而言。

“巴里！”

当巴里走出中城警局时，突然被门外的哈尔叫住。任何动作都逃不过巴里的眼睛，因此巴里注意到了哈尔，但是他还是被哈尔的到来吃了一惊，“哈尔，你怎么在这儿？”

“我只是想来中城和你吃个晚饭，我想这个点你一定饿极了。”哈尔横过一条胳膊环住巴里的肩膀，将巴里塞进自己的怀抱。

哈尔的手臂很有力，但一股小小的抗拒感却从巴里的心底摇摇摆摆地升起，让他的脸有些发烫，好在极快的新陈代谢使他的脸上不至于有过于明显的红意。他不知道为什么会这样——明明这样的亲昵是巴里所一直盼望着的。难道哈尔的到来不使他开心吗？矛盾感刺得巴里心里酸酸涩涩，像浸泡在低渗溶液中，轻轻一碰就能挤出眼泪般的盐溶液。

哈尔感觉到了巴里的畏缩与闪躲，他的手臂看似无意地从巴里的肩膀旁边滑下，他若无其事地说：“你怎么在办公室待了那么久？我等你半天了。”

“哈尔——”巴里本来想凑上去重新贴近哈尔，但哈尔的动作让他只好讪讪地作罢，“你知道我桌上的公文堆得像小山一样高。”

“你每次都这么说。”

“我只是希望你知道，你来中城找我，这让我很开心。”一阵紧张到心脏狂跳的感觉又一次吞噬了巴里，他略显忐忑地看着哈尔，“你想吃点什么，吃点牛排怎么样？上次那家餐厅可以吗——我们还没来得及吃一口就被布鲁斯的联盟紧急呼叫去的那次？”

“好啊，小熊。”哈尔重新揽住巴里，低下头看着比自己矮上一小截的极速者。

巴里快要融化了，那双眼睛——凝聚着哈尔少有的认真与执着——就那样看着自己，在巴里的世界里像是过去了好几年。

当他们终于点好菜时，巴里冲服务生点了点头。再一转过头时，哈尔正撑着脑袋看着他，巴里慌忙低下头。

“小熊，我想问你件事情。”哈尔突然开口。

“说吧。”

“听说你在打探我的恋爱状况？”哈尔扬起一边眉毛，很自然地说，“当然，我是听航空公司的一个熟人说的，你记得他，那个蘑菇头。”

哈尔迷恋着巴里做事的严谨与规整，这是冲动而跳脱的哈尔不曾拥有的特质。

巴里总是那么温柔，他总是直视着别人的眼睛，让人感到一种被重视被关注的快乐。从哈尔第一天看到巴里时，他就被这个前倾身体倾听他人谈话的小红人吸引了。对他那样一个快节奏的人，居然有着无限的耐心。

和巴里的交谈总是很愉快。在巴里温煦的宝蓝色双眼里，哈尔总是可以看见自己——这几乎满足了哈尔的一切表现欲。哈尔很少直视着巴里的眼睛，因为那双眼睛像是一个蓝洞，能够吞噬掉他身边所有的声音，从此只剩下哈尔自己疯狂的心跳声。

哈尔现在正坐在自己的公寓里发着呆，脚翘在桌上晃来晃去。遐思里总会出现巴里，而想想巴里总会让他异常的兴奋。他想到今天早些时候巴里为他挡下的那些攻击、并行在大都会的红色闪电与绿色光芒、他本能下用来接住巴里的双人床——他承认那暴露了他内心的一点肮脏的东西。当然，以及巴里面对自己的时候那个呆滞的表情。拜托，他为什么不能对自己热情一点？他连看到蝙蝠侠那个一张臭脸的家伙时都那么激动，激动得眼球都要从眼睛里掉出来了。

甚至还有昨天傍晚，他去中城找巴里，巴里看起来甚至不太开心。

去中城的原因？原因不过就是哈尔迫切想要知道巴里为什么要打听自己的恋爱状况——在他得知巴里这么做的时候，他也立刻花了二十美元打听回去。

结果当然是两个人都依旧保持着单身，和以前一样。

哈尔在心里揣度着巴里的做法，但比起思考，哈尔更喜欢行动，所以他决定亲自去找巴里问问。好吧好吧，他也知道那是件小事儿，但他心里像是被豹女的爪子抓过，这让他坐立不安。

于是他便在得知巴里打听自己恋爱情况的十三分钟之后降落在了中城。实际上他根本不好意思承认自己对于这件小事的过度上心，于是他只好说是想和巴里一起共进晚餐，仅此而已。

当他问出“听说你在打探我的恋爱状况？”时，他分明看到巴里匆忙地低下了头，看样子巴里并不愿意回答这个问题。巴里的脸似乎泛着害羞的红晕，像个裹着太妃糖衣的苹果棒棒糖，从里到外都甜极了。

“嗯，有个朋友想知道。”巴里低着头搓着自己的手。

“小熊，你撒谎很糟糕。”哈尔叹了一口气，“听着，巴里，如果有什么事儿，你可以直接问我，好吗？我们是最好的朋友。”哈尔拉住了巴里的手。

巴里喜欢哈尔的那件深色飞行员外套，右胸挂着写有“乔丹”的铭牌，穿在哈尔身上让他显得像个玩世不恭的花花公子，马丁靴与卷起的黑色牛仔裤裤腿——哪个年轻姑娘不喜欢呢？

冲动冒进、意气风发、不可一世，骄傲地就像易燃的气体分子，膨胀勃发着，一点也不安分的在容器里跳动，等待着一点火星便将热量爆炸开来。

巴里难以控制地想着哈尔。哈尔是他回程的情感避雷针，自此他才不会被神速力吞噬自我，陷入无尽的时间。哈尔是他情感上的依赖。在战斗时巴里甚至不必担心自己的背后，因为哈尔总是勇敢地站在他的身后。

巴里甚至感觉对自己手中的汽水失去了兴趣，因为他正想着哈尔。在白天，他还能把自己埋在繁忙的工作中，但现在，哈尔占据了他的大脑。艾瑞丝曾建议他去找些有趣的事情干——除了吃东西与打击罪犯之外，可是网络与其他事物对他来说太慢了，他没有多余的耐心留给它们了。  
他明白，他只是真的很想去见哈尔。可是天哪，该找什么理由去见他？——算了，在路上有的是时间去想。

于是巴里“顺便”去了一趟哥谭与星城，手臂下夹着装有星城的奶昔与哥谭的甜甜圈的牛皮纸袋。当在哈尔的门口停下时，他的手凝固在了敲门的动作上。这时，门突然打开了。

“巴里？”是哈尔开了门，他裸着上半身，“灯戒告诉我有人来了，先进来吧，我刚刚在洗澡。”他的毛巾搭在脖子上，棕发上滴着水。

巴里完全没办法把视线从哈尔身上挪开，他有些语无伦次：“我只是......你看，我只是去星城买了奶昔，想顺便问问你要不要来一杯。”

“你所谓的‘顺便’真是‘顺便’啊。”哈尔有些惊讶地打趣，顺手扯了扯毛巾把头发胡乱擦干，伸手的动作牵动了肌肉线条，腰窝的凹陷勾勒出他锻炼有佳的后背曲线，身体上有些在今日的战斗时留下的青紫，“顺便说一句，你知道我一直很欢迎你来。”

巴里却有些红了脸，他拿起牛皮纸袋挡住脸，只露出眼睛偷偷瞄上一眼。但他没想到就这么一眼便撞上了哈尔的视线。哈尔盯着巴里的眼睛，霎时间火花碰撞在巴里蓝色眼睛里的深海，眼神接触时，他俩就像一台会制造欲望的机器，浑身上下释放着情爱的信号。

“哈尔......”巴里终于先开了口，却突然被哈尔打断。

“你想看星星吗？”不同于所有流于表面的烂俗情话，哈尔可以带巴里去看每一颗他想看的星星，对哈尔来说不过只是抬手而已。

“我准备了甜甜圈和奶昔。”巴里举起手里的牛皮纸袋，露出一个有些傻气单纯的笑容。

“这些吃的能在你手里存活下来可真不容易，你的围兜呢，小熊？”哈尔接过纸袋，很自然的拉住了巴里的手，“我权当你同意和我一起了。”

哈尔伸出手，让灯戒的绿光包裹住自己的身体，制服贴着结实的肌肉——巴里咽了咽口水。灯戒的力量产生了一个球状的能量罩，他们以光速飞行在外太空。

“这儿是我的扇区，换言之这儿都归我管。”哈尔很骄傲地扬着头，轻轻捏了捏巴里的手，“我从来没有带任何人来过这儿。”

“这是我的荣幸。”

这一秒，极速者只想在灯侠的星空世界里沉溺，穿梭于宇宙的繁星。

他们像被某颗星球的引力捕获的流星体，在无垠的宇宙里旋转，但他们的眼里只有彼此。荷尔蒙无形无味却有力地刺激着神经。

哈尔却突然拉住了巴里，一只手捧住巴里的脸颊，用带茧的指腹摩挲着巴里脸上浅浅的伤疤。瞬间拉近的距离使巴里本能地躲闪，但他复又微笑着以一个很轻的吻做出了回应。

巴里凑近看着哈尔的眼睛——他被彻底地吸引住了。哈尔却凑上去蹭了蹭巴里的鼻子，像情侣一样地耳鬓厮磨——或许他们现在已经是情侣了。

超级英雄式的浪漫，事实上很简单。

他们以宇宙为背景板，以速度为媒介，越过时间与空间相爱。


End file.
